


Саламандра и стрелиция

by Riakon



Series: Сказки от Ри [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Xenophilia, fairy tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: - Моё имя - Вэлори, но покуда мастерством моим ты не овладел в должной мере, для тебя я “госпожа ведьма”.- Как скажете, - соглашается Балзар с коротким кивком в голове план по соблазнению составляя, чтобы к летнему солнцестоянию та не только сменила гнев на милость, но и в его руках податливой нежностью на каждое касание отзывалась.Говорят - ведьмы настоящие бывают только в постели, и теперь Балзар жадно намерен сей вопрос исследовать.
Series: Сказки от Ри [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nedomaneori - это наверняка не то, что ты хотела, но я писала это уткнувшись носом в подушку, набрызганную Velvet Orchid. И я старалась, ну ты это и так знаешь. Надеюсь, вышло не так паршиво, как мне кажется
> 
> Стрелиция и как она выглядит: https://selo.guru/rastenievodstvo/derorativ/strelitsiya 
> 
> Работа написана в качестве коммишена и патроноской
> 
> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/Jye7GP8

— Балзар, где твоя совесть? — вопрос тонко хихикающей Джеммы — дочери Старейшины повис было в воздухе маревом, но красавец-Балзар отмахивается от него, как от мухи мимо пролетающей.

Разве есть ему дело до слов, когда тело чужое, горячее открытой книгой читается? Льнёт к груди дева, завязки на рубахе трогает, глядит глазами синими из-под длинных ресниц и курлычет голубкою:

— Добры молодцы сперва женятся, — пальчики тоненькие вниз в прорезь скатываются, — а потом, уже с супругой ласкаются.

Смешок внутри зародившийся Балзар не давит, белозубо ухмыляется — будь красавица против, разве лежала бы у него на груди, льнула к рукам как ткань влажная тесно и трепетно? То игра, а в них ему равных нет, что за внимание девичье, что за приз заморский — везение Балзару на роду писано, оттого в детстве нечистым в местной церкви его звали.

Кто же знал, что кадило — казённое? К рукам само прилипло оно при крещении, заставив обыскаться сына божьего своей ценности, Балзар его лишь рассмотреть хотел в тиши да спокойствии, покуда все остальные на пух мягкий, почти сказочный, в дверь ветром влетевший любовались.

Может и прав был святой отец, вона как к нему девки льнут, липнут банным листом — выбирай любую. Да и стоит ли их в том винить — волосы у него аки смоль черны, на бледных щеках румянец играет, в глазах огонь, на тонких губах улыбка несмываемая. Нет в деревне той, что устояла бы, и последняя из невенчанных у него на груди лежит, завязочки переплетённые, расправляет, глядя загадочно.

— Кругом ты права, красавица, — на согласие его длинные трепещущие ресницы поднимаются, по сахарным устам улыбка томная растекается, — да только коль я женюсь, разве ты за мной будешь счастлива? Не такого мужа себе у Богини выпрашивают.

— А может и такого, — зубоскалит девица брови вскидывая, с веским доводом несогласная, — тебе почём знать? Али умней всех себя возомнил?

«Ох, уж я-то о том точно ведаю», — так на язык и просится замечание колкое, но вовремя удержать грубое слово да тон насмешливый верный способ девице понравится. Не отвернётся красотка от него, не бросит одного лежать на сене, мерно запах носом втягивая и чувствуя как жара постепенно рассеивается, мягкой прохладой ночной меняется. Не для того он крутился вокруг статной девушки, да манил к себе лукавую. Улыбка по губам растекается вместо слов, руки тонкую талию ближе тянут, поверх кожи укладывая.

— И пойдёшь за меня? — на вопрос замирает горячее тело в ладонях, глаза синие вмиг округляются, недоверчиво Балзара рассматривая.

— Ты, верно, шутить вздумал, — растерянные слова эхом в разуме отдаются, уверенность в себе подтверждая, — ты, конечно, парень умный и ласковый, да только толку от тебя для жизни и нет совсем — так, по миловаться сгодишься. Иль передумал ты?

Проще простого Джемму приманить — потянуть за плечо, накрыть уста собственными, чувствуя чужую податливость. Нет, решительно всё даётся Балзару легко и бесхитростно — вертеть мнением да желаниями людей незатейливых, без изысков проще простого, довольно понимать отчего да куда какие мысли катятся. Кого за собой позвать, кому правду сказать, мол, не для женитьбы он — ни отец порядочный за него дочь не отдаст, ни девица умная не пойдёт, зная чем Балзар славится.

Красавица Джемма не только сметливая, смелая да напористая — коса длинная с плеча свешивающаяся нос щекочет, стоит ей на нём выпрямиться, а пальцы сами лезут к ленте, из прядей её выпутывая, волну ореховую по спине да плечам рассыпая. Завязки рубахи под ладонями расползаются, скользят шаловливые по коже игриво, неумело, но старательно — бесчисленно, видно, книг прочла та прежде, чем Балзар глаз на неё положил, а уж сколько в голове картин рисовала страстных то, неведомо, но не мало, как он догадывается.

Наглый взгляд должен бы и скрыть сладкий запах невинности, да пальцы дрожащие выдают с головой, заставляя вглядеться внимательней. Быстро, судорожно грудь вздымается от дыхания жадного, а сердечко бьётся так, будто к ладони приластиться сквозь кожу да тонкий лён платья пытается.

— Я тебя не обижу, — слова, конечно, пустые, но красавица храбрящаяся лишь подбородок вскидывает, да губы поджимает, на него с презрением глядя, покуда под собственными пальцами корсет слабнет, позволяя дышать полнее, свободнее.

— Не обидишь, конечно, — согласие пахнет наигранной властностью на губах, остающейся на большом пальце, стоит лишь по ним провести самым кончиком осторожно и ласково. — Быть может это тебе меня нужно страшиться да прятаться.

Улыбка сама к губам прилипает намертво, но Балзар соглашается:

— Надо бы, — через ткань грудь трепещущую от пальцев найти труда не составляет, скользнуть ими вниз, и животу и обратно, оглаживая будто настороженную кобылу успокаивая. «Тише, тише» лишь не хватает для картины полной, но мысль эту от себя гонит он — чай, красавица с ним, не животное. 

Напряжённые плоти комочки сильней подбираются, манят к себе, дразнят даже сквозь ткань прикоснуться к ним, ртом накрыть и втянуть до сладкого выкрика.

— Ах! — пальцы в его длинных прядях путаются, пугливо сжимаются, бедра ближе, теснее соскальзывают, рёбра в крепком захвате стискивая, притираясь горячей плотью к животу сквозь слои ткани.

«Вот так, ближе, красавица», — и опять слова наяву не появляются, лишь рука скользит мягко по бедру и вниз, там где ей, страстной, надобно.

Ткань белья миновать нету сложности, и скользнуть большим пальцем по влажной плоти до нового пылкого стона выходит легко, так что девица лишь теснее к нему прижимается, да шипит его имя, стоит только ртом другую грудь накрыть зная — от влажности ткани с ума сойти не трудно, коли не опытна, а в том Балзар уже и вовсе не сомневается.

Палец скользит по плоти быстро, лоно мягко лаская, игриво дразнясь до чувственных трепетных стонов. Ему бы её рот ладонью накрыть, но до чего запрокинутая шея красива, как скользит ореховая волна по плечам, дразня хозяйку неистово, а Джемма сама к ладони его притирается, что всё, что остаётся любовнику — спину придерживать, не позволяя в ней переломиться от страсти, в ноги упасть, да ртом по шее проскользить, дорожку влажную на бархате кожи оставляя.

Храбрости девичьей и следа не сыскать теперь уж — стоны становятся криками, пылкая гордость — податливостью до растерянности, властность трепетностью обращается. Пальчики тонкие на плечах сильно сжимаются, пряди тянут на пальцы до выдоха собственного, покуда красавица мило всхлипывает, наконец, расслабляется. Своё желание терпит, хоть девица и точно может его почувствовать, но сейчас Балзар не настаивает — она воздаст ему много раз после — нужно лишь попросить будет правильно, и тогда...

— Ах ты, негодница! — мужской крик любую страсть переломить способен, и не первый раз уж с Балзаром, когда отец Джеммы им мешает, врываясь рассвирепевший медведем в амбар, глядя яростно да отчаянно. Нет уж, Балзару тут сказать нечего — и дочь Старейшины почти что одетая, и он сам штанов не спустил, а что кричит — так, наверное, от радости.

— Ух тебе! — потрясанья кулаком Старейшины только усмешку у везунчика вызывают.

Ничего-ничего, ночь на землю опустится, и сама к нему девица явится, хоть на три замка запри — так уже пробовали. Не дурак Балзар, всё делает правильно, а что сердитый отец к нему медведем кидается, так простоволосая Джемма на руке виснет с полным отчаянья «папочка», покуда из сена Балзар травинку достаёт, да в рот суёт, глядя, как покорная да ласковая дочь уводит Старейшину.

Сухая соломинка соком во рту наполняется, по всему видать, последнюю в жизни влагу впитывая, как и сам он, истекая чужой нежностью, лаской, да отчаянием. Внутри Балзара ничего не колышется, даже когда дверь в амбар с хлопком закрывается — то не первый раз, не последний, так что нечего попусту тревожиться.

Он плохой человек — такого жениться не заставят, а девы столь им любимые не позволят вреда нанести. Нет уж, бедный Старейшина — не сберечь тебе последний цветок в облюбованном саду, не спрятать, уж кто-то, а Балзар это точно знает.


	2. Chapter 2

Позволь Балзару кто-либо выбирать родителя, что максимально трепетно относится к своему ребёнку, и он без тени сомнения показал бы пальцем на Старейшину, ни мгновения лишнего не раздумывая, прочих всех отсекая. Немолодой, но прозорливый мужчина не потерял хватки с годами, заставляя селян прислушиваться, как к собственному мнению, так и к приказам, требующим полного и безоговорочного подчинения.

Его мудрость растекалась глубоко за пределы их маленького поселения, и нередко чужаки являлись то совета спросить, то в деревне остаться. Мать Балзара некогда была одной из таких — на сносях явилась в селение, прижилась под присмотром Старейшины с молчаливого благословения. Они заняли дом стоящий дальше всех, почти в самом лесу — между ним и деревенскими жителями, на границе меж людьми и травами. Прежде, некогда там ведьма жила, да с тех пор воды много утекло, а справный дом пустовал, как место нечистое, но их принял спокойно, безропотно.

— А ты, охальник, чего вздумал, а! Она же ещё дитя невинное! А ты — распутник, неужто совсем стыд потерял, усовестился бы, пожалел Старейшину — как ему её, поруганную, замуж отдавать? Кто за неё, такую, заступится? — злость старшей из женщин деревни понятна, рассудком, да вот совесть его молчит, покуда язык за неё отдувается.

— Коль её наречённому невинность нужна, то к чему ей таков? — усмешка гневным выдохом отдаётся в полной, морщинами покрытой женщине, а Балзар всё никак не унимается: — Ежли он, аки трус заявит мол, чистота важней души, значит любви промеж них не случилось, так? А коль не люба она ему, так и она счастлива не будет.

От подобной расчётливой наглости, женщина, кажется и вовсе речи дар потеряла, язык проглотила, немой рыбой рот распахивая да воздух бесполезно втягивая, в словах да доводах обратных теряется.

— Ты что ж, думаешь, ей услугу оказал великую? — вдругорядь в бой она кидается, свои взгляды от местного безбожника защищая. — Тебе б только девиц портить для развлечения, а что бедняжке всю жизнь мучиться, то без разницы. В писании, вона что сказано...

— А чего сразу мучиться? — мигом Балзар речь чужую обрывая, в глаза полные твердолобой уверенности глядя собранно да безжалостно. — Я не лгу им, мол, любимая да единственная, не обещаюсь до гробовой доски рядом быть, но и о победах своих не хватаюсь. А что со мной каждой из них хорошо так, как другие не могут, так, то не беда — захотят, да научат, а нет, так будут знать чего им самим надобно.

Молчание чужое, мрачное растягивается по комнате неприятным предчувствием беды, но в себе Балзар не сомневается. Может он и не святой вовсе, так никогда на славу безгрешного не рассчитывал, да красавиц своих не обманывал.

— А что бы на то сказала твоя матушка, коли б знала как ты с девками путаешься, рукавицами их изношенными меняя, — цоканье языком как последний упрёк не работает так давно, что, пожалуй, Балзар и не припомнит, когда сии слова своё бы действие возымели.

Матушке не дано было пережить его девятую зиму, и всей деревней сироту малого подкармливали, покуда тёплый весенний ветер не подул ласково, за собой в лес увлекая. В нём странно домом родным повеяло, теплом от проталин, первой весенней свежестью. То, как на промерзшей за зиму земле спалось сладко да легко Балзар запомнил накрепко, и с тех пор ему чужая помощь в лесу не нужна была. Тот кормил его, поил, помогал всячески — в чаще с лёгкостью давалось то, что никак в селе не получалось, будь то корзин плетение, шитьё, иль знакомых сызмальства снадобий приготовление, и казалось, будто она всё ещё здесь, рядом, с ним...

— Что гордится мной, думаю, — в ответ на слова плевок под ноги, но Балзару не обидно вовсе, а весело. Покуда Старейшина что с ним делать решает, можно немного подремать да расслабиться, глаза прикрывая да травинку в зубах перемалывать, в окружающий мир вслушиваясь.

Пенье птиц в уши льётся нежностью, трава хрустит, поднимаясь к солнцу каждое мгновение, листва шумит порывами ветра яростными, а люди в селе гомонят необычно, кости чьи-то перемывая да языками обсушивая.

«Обо мне ли вы судачите?» — мысль в голову закрадывается странная, неприятная. Нет, о том, как очередную красавицу поймал с ним в постели отец едва ли говорили бы больше дня иль двух, а тут третий, и гомон такой, что почти даже боязно — не случилось б чего ужасного.

Но нет, никто не бегает, не кричит, не суетиться — люди лишь неприятно переговариваются, но голоса в единый ком липнут, отдельных слов разобрать не получается, как бы Балзар не пытался.

Дверь в его дом без стука распахивается, и единственный, кому делать так позволено, конечно, Старейшина. Тот, к его огромному удивлению не один, хоть и без дочери.

За его спиной черноволосая красавица — невысокая, хрупкая, нежная, такая невинная, что всю её хочется в ладони взять и пронести через жизнь не расплёскивая. По щекам рассыпанные веснушки и светлые полупрозрачные глаза совсем добивают в желание, и любопытный взгляд заставляет чуть задыхаться, стараясь делать вдохи медленно, ничем своего безумного интереса не выдавая.

— Балзар, — тяжёлый вздох получается даже четным, не наигранным, когда мужчина продолжает, — вот моё тебе наказание, коль отцы дочерей на тебя жалуются — отныне тебе кровь делить с этой дамою.

— Ведьмой, — та поправляет тихо, рассеянно, покуда взгляд по стеллажам скользит, по шкафам да полатям, расправляя платье пыльное, дорожное, да пряди выбившиеся за спину отправляя, — что за дивные у вас наказания — я лишь попросила крепкого молодца, что сумел ко мне в ученики пойти, коль тому самому захочется.

— Захочется, — властный тон в голосе Старейшины проскальзывает, усмехаться чужому напору вынуждая. — Коль перечить мне вздумаешь, так шагай на все четыре стороны, куда госпожа ведьма тебя вести пожелает. О твоём норове да пристрастиях я всё сказал, так что живите тут, коли надобно, но так, чтоб его месяц в деревне ни слуху ни духу не было, а нет, так и вовсе забирайте, может хоть так уму-разуму научится.

То, что Старейшина на него рукой махнёт и без того было ясно, да и это, увы, совсем не наказание — быть подмастерьем скорее доброе звание, а уж ведьминским, так и вовсе честь доселе неслыханная! Но иное важнее прочего — до чего эта ведьма юная да невинная, как бы подобраться к ней осторожно, обольстить, надавить куда следует и...

— Ты согласен, иль предпочтёшь уйти в город искать призвание? — чужой тон обрывает сладкие мысли о том, как соблазнительна может быть ведьма в постели, и Балзар лишь отмахивается снова красотку внимательно рассматривая:

— Если госпоже ведьме я сгожусь — я согласен.

— Сгодишься, — мягкий тон её невинностью да непорочностью так и тянет к себе, взгляд к прозрачным глазами приковывая. Взгляд его сверху донизу общаривает, заставляя Балзара бочениться. За Старейшиной дверь гулко захлопывается, но Балзар на звук не отвлекается, только в очи чужие смотрит, необычный их цвет разглядывая. — Моё имя — Вэлори, но покуда мастерством моим ты не овладел в должной мере, для тебя я «госпожа ведьма».

— Как скажете, — соглашается Балзар с коротким кивком в голове план по соблазнению составляя, чтобы к летнему солнцестоянию та не только сменила гнев на милость, но и в его руках податливой нежностью на каждое касание отзывалась.

Говорят — ведьмы настоящими бывают лишь в постели, и теперь Балзар жадно намерен сей вопрос исследовать.


	3. Chapter 3

Появление в доме гостьи не может быть к добру, особенно, коль её прежний единственный обитатель практически никогда не водил прекрасных дам в своё жилище. Правила негласные, сформированные методом проб и ошибок, весьма просты — девица не должна ни на миг засомневаться в том, что Балзар её лишь на одну ночь, дабы поутру, выпархивая бабочкой из его объятий, не питать ложных иллюзий и надежд, не позволять пустой мысли о том, что всё это больше чем на раз заполнить свою красивую голову.

«Иначе теперь будет, да?» — усмешка к губам прилипает, стоит только Балзару всмотреться в то, как по единому взмаху ведьминской руки пропадает пыль, шкафы расступаются ровно в том порядке, что был в домике на отшибе деревни, едва они с матерью туда въехали, а занавески на окнах истлевают, как если б их и не было никогда, маревом туманным заполняясь.

Красавица-колдунья нежная, мягкая, словно глина податливая, улыбается на него глядючи, вынуждая приосаниться, плечи расправить, собственную волю почувствовать. Балзар не неумёха неопытный, что перед девами робеет и двух слов связать не может, и эту он покорит, нужно лишь понять что ей надобно, к чему душа лежит, а там и вовсе легко будет управиться — даром, что ведьма. Женщина ведь, красавица.

«Кошкой мурлычущей после разляжешься, к рукам ластиться будешь», — в голове мысль такая яркая, сочная получается, что под пальцами бархат нежной кожи почти ощущается, прядки чёрные, мягкие, щекотливые да едва различимые, игриво по собственным голым плечам соскальзывающие, взгляд полупрозрачных озёр глаз негой полный, дразнящийся. 

— Тебе за водой идти, принеси мне целую ванну, а после — кое-что из запасов здешних обновить надобно, а то я вижу, что средь заготовок много чего не хватает. Годы в руках чужих не пошли этому дому на пользу, и тебе, как хозяину бывшему, исправлять положение, — властные ноты в звонком голосе ладонью горячей по спине стекают, и кивает Балзар, задумчиво, не в силах понять — то ли всё это от того какая барышня властная, то ли, потому что его желание с ума сводит так, как прежде с ним не случалося.

— Как госпожа ведьма захочет, так и будет, — улыбается он развязно, щурится на дорожное платье с кожи на пол соскальзывающее, на плечи покатые да спину точёную глядючи.

— Повторяй себе это чаще, милый мой, — насмешка в её голосе не задевает — да и разве можно вообще тронуть сердце за столько лет огрубевшее? Людей-человеков вокруг больше, чем надобно, а ему день за днём одиночество беспросветное чудится, будто вымерла его деревня, опустело селение.

Красавицы нежные, добрые, ласковые, столько раз пытались до него достучаться, вот всё это тщетно, ведь единственное что у них получалось — раздосадовать. Нет в нём того хрупкого да уязвимого, от которого каждый из олухов местных робеет, в мыслях путается, слова выудить верные не в состоянии. Девки сызмальства ему глазки строят, косы плетут, да на грудь укладываются, назло несчастным завистникам. Не беда то, и в чужих руках он его даже изредка чувствует, да только на миг один, не более.

— Как госпожа ведьма пожелает, — соглашается Балзар, глядя на спину тонкую, рассечённую хребтом надвое, и на то, как ткань платья по плечам скользит вниз, да к ногам точёным падает, дух захватывая.

«О том, что глазею я — точно ведает», — уверенность эту объяснить Балзар даже сам себе не может — то ли от того, как дыхание у него перехватывает, то ли потому, что стоит недвижимый, будто статуя, взгляд отвести оказавшись не в силах.

Жажда лишь сильнее пылом изнутри поднимается, языками огня рассудок слизывает, стоит ей повернуться, неприкрытою. Другая бы и одежду менять при нём не стала, не то что вот так красоваться — в свете дня, напротив окошка, позволяя солнечным лучам кожу на груди согревать, по соскам скользить вниз, к животу мягкому, от которого дух перехватывает.

— Воду, милый мой. Я с дороги хочу вымыться, так что поторопись, пока другого кого не нашла, — в голосе нет упрёка, лишь напоминание, но стыд в лицо бросается песком раскалённым, прижигает щёки, вынуждая взгляд отвести, и таки фыркнуть, не стесняясь ни капельки:

— Не найдёшь — Старейшина за прочих горой встанет, — «ибо они с его дочерью не заигрывали, да из постелей их он Джемму свою не вытаскивал», добавляет он молчаливо, а Вэлори лишь пожимает плечами, в кресло опускаясь да глаза прикрывая.

Воду таскать не беда, а вот ванную старую отмыть прежде, чем красавица в ней уляжется, это да. Сам Балзар никогда ею особо не пользовался, да и к чему, коли в реке летом водица тёплая, а зимой можно и к ближайшим соседям на помывку наведаться, попутно, с их дочерями заигрывая?

Нет, решительно, терпение Старейшины должно было прежде лопнуть, а гнев на его голову обрушиться, но Балзар совсем не против такого расклада. Вот только хоть вода в реке и тёплая, но будет ли довольна его госпожа ведьма? Всё ли он сделал правильно, чтобы ей было сладко в ней лежать?

Стоит ему с последним ведром в дом подняться, как на глаза растение странное попадается — будто птичка пёстрая, огненная, свои перья на солнце пригрела, да бочком к нему повернулась. Первый раз он такое видит, хоть Балзару все растения здешние ведомы. Притаилась она в кусте розовом, что цветёт недалече от дома весь год, редким гостям в нём на зависть, лепестками не рассыпается. Сколько от него кореньев Балзар давал — счёту не ведает, да только долго он стоит лишь тут, на этой земле, видно корнями вглубь чащи расстилается.

«Вовремя», — соглашается он, собирая сладко пахнущих лепестки, да поверх водной глади укладывает. Запах страстный с ума сводит, по всему дому распространяясь.

— Готова, госпожа ведьма, плавайте, — широким жестом Балзар приглашает прикорнувшую в кресле гостью к наполненной, наконец-то, ванне.

Длинные ресницы дрожат, приоткрытый рот ломается красивым изгибом прежде, чем сомкнуться, и Балзар чувствует в себе нечто странное — желание перехватить ведьму, опустить в воду медленно, плавно, позволяя ей в полупрохладной воде проснуться окончательно.

— Ну, коли так, тогда тебе меня и мыть, — мурлыкающие интонации и хитрый взгляд очей выцветших заставляют замереть, прислушаться — не показалось ли? А если и да, то разве от такого приглашения Балзар откажется?

О, едва ли. У него есть отрез плотной ткани, настой мыльного корня и руки, способные одними касаниями заставить любую желать отчаянно и бесконечно.

— Как пожелает госпожа ведьма, — опять повторяет он, губы в лукавой улыбке растягивая, да за дело принимаясь.

Ладони скользят по чужой коже сквозь тонкую ткань, и Вэлори ни секунды не стесняясь ластится к его рукам, прижимается. Из груди нежные звуки вылетают, заполняя собой комнату, а в своей сердце бухает так, что противится этому барабану сил и вовсе нет.

Губы тыльной стороны ладони касаются, к локтю соскальзывают там, где сквозь тонкую кожу вены синими змеями расползаются, и замирает Балзар, на секунду раздумывая прежде, чем наклониться ближе, покуда руки дразнят чужую плоть, то подмышками прохаживаясь, то по рёбрам двигаясь и до спины.

Вэлори его ладоням подаётся, в хребте переламывается, чтобы в руках оказаться, как любая другая девица, но стоит лишь коснуться мягкого местечка под рёберным сводом, как в собственных волосах чужая ладонь оказывается, замереть вынуждая.

— Разве госпожа ведьма не хочет? — вопрос на грани слышимости повисает, воду в ванной колышет, когда их взгляды встречаются.

Ладони широкие не останавливаются, дразнят мягкую кожу, протирают сильно бёдра под водой, на внутреннюю часть соскальзывая.

— С чего ты взял, сахарный? — мурлычет Вэлори и чуть голову откидывает, шею обнажая в удовольствии явном. — Чего замер, как током ударенный? Испугался?

Так она язвительно спрашивает, сердце дразнит, что Балзар зубы скалит в ответной улыбке, норов показывая — страх не то что ему ведомо, и пускай она на его макушку жёстко нажимает, в воде притапливая, он сдаваться не собирается.

Руки шарят по коже беспорядочно, вода со всех сторон голову обступает, за секунду до того, как нога тонкая на бортике устраивается, а длань слишком сильная для женской, ближе к себе притягивает. Кожа к коже, губами прямо туда, где самое нежное и горячее сокровище, вынуждая вжаться лицом в мягкие бёдра и прежнему глубокому вдоху порадоваться.

Вода звуки меняет, заливаясь в уши, делая мир плотнее, но даже сквозь неё нежный стон для него тайною не остаётся — стоит языком нырнуть по горячей коже, втянуть мягкую в рот и прижаться как в поцелуе всё ближе, теснее, помогая себе прыткими пальцами, как собственное желание рассекает алой плетью под глазами, наполняясь довольным мелодичным стоном с поверхности воды донёсшимся.

— Вот так, сахарный, — соглашается госпожа ведьма, а вода вокруг становится вдруг горячее, будто с её желанием огня набирая, в себя впитывая. — Не отлынивай!

Пальцы в волосах припекают, жаром поторапливают, ладонь по спине заскользившая, клеймит не хуже железа, но боль оказывается терпимая, то ли от воды, то ли просто шутки дурные собственный разум с ним шутит, покуда теснее к себе Вэлори тянет, заставляя языком да пальцами надавливать, чтобы её тонкий голос монетами звонкими в страсти рассыпался.

От воды дышать не выходит, пыла выкручивающего вместе с ломотой в грудине переплетается, и собственное желание давит не хуже, чем бёдра, его голову в ванной стискивающие, в воде топящие. Страсть по венам бежит саламандрой огненной, внизу живота тянет, копится, чтобы жаждой бесконечной выплеснуться под бесстыдные и жаркие стоны, алым маревом мир застилающим.

— Сильнее! — на веление голову руки припекают окончательно, только вырваться из чужой хватки никак не получается, да и, к собственному потрясению, не так уж этого и желает сам Балзар, покорно подчиняясь, прижимаясь ближе в горячей плоти, нажим языка усиливая, да старательно пальцами бёдра лаская. Любая другая от того бы уже давно с ума сошла, а Вэлори ненасытная, страстная, только к себе ближе тянет, велит словно дикого зверя укрощая, приручая.

Боль плетёт единую косу с желанием, давит в пах вынуждая к холодному краю ванны прижаться, потереться так, будто ему ничего и не светит тут вовсе, и кончится так же, как и хватка чужая, под судорогой чуть ощутимой, но значимой.

Первый вдох голову кружит, с ума сводит, заставляя закашляться. Мутная чернота перед взором расступается с мелодичными напевами ведьмы в воде раскалённой расслабившейся. Жаркий пар от ванны даёт понять — не привиделось то, как страсть настоящим огнём оборачивается, но на коже, где пряди властно стискивали боли нет, нет ожога, стоит лишь по волосам пятернёй скользнуть, и понять — Балзар цел остался, но чудом, видимо, не иначе.

— Времени полдень как раз, — мурлычет красавица по краю борта ванны ножкой соскальзывая, дразнясь в глаза ему своими, прозрачными, глядючи, — жёлтые цветы с чёрными прожилками уже распустились, так что не мешкай — мне нужна охапка. Как принесёшь, посмотрим на что ты годен, мой сахарный.

Слова её в сердце ударили, от отчаяния захлебнуться заставили верней чем в воде, но Балзар с собой быстро справился — он добьётся ответного желания, и пусть для того нужно цветы носить, а Вэлори всё же вдругорядь не погонит после, умолять будет, чтобы остался, как и прочие.

— Если госпожа ведьма захочет, — усмехается он, одежду мокрую оправляя, да волосы растрёпанные обратно в косу заплетая, чтоб на ветру не мешались.

В себе Балзар уверен поболее, чем в чарах ведьминых, так что они ещё не раз попробуют, а победа всё же за ним останется.


	4. Chapter 4

День к ночи катится вместе с солнцем — без устали. Цветы, что Вэлори себе желала Балзар сразу нашёл, набрал их целую корзину, да на обратной дороге привлёк его внимание тот же новый цветок средь знакомых. Птичьим хвостом диковинным, лепестки дивные алые к небу тянутся, огнём на концах горят, живым пламенем смотрятся. Долго думал он — захватить с собой иль оставить, но решил пусть пока растёт, а там видно будет.

К вящему удивлению ведьма отнюдь не пожелала в ванной нежится дольше заморских ундин, а вода мыльная куда-то девалась, ибо представить как колдунья сама с вёдрами таскается и вообразить немыслимо, но глупыми вопросами Балзар не задаётся — магия дело тонкое, ему самому неизвестное, так что до тех пор, покуда то не беда, так его не тревожит.

Цветы в корзине плетёной всё внимание ведьмино захватывают, подступает она сама к нему, проверяя — не оплошал ли подмастерье, не ошибся с травами. Да только чтобы Балзар напутал с растениями должен кто ему в ухо залезть, правое на левое переставить, перед да зад попутать.

— Долго ты, — мурлычет Вэлори ласково по цветам кончиками пальцев проведя, на то, как те сохнут сами, да скукоживаются глядя, — аль сбежать решил?

Один за одним цветки высыхают, из корзины поднимаются, место на полатях шкафа занимают гордо лепесток к лепестку укладываясь.

— С чего бы мне? — удивление так и сквозит в голосе, покуда Балзар сим вопросом задаётся. — Ты красивая, нежная, страстная. Может так и сложится, что моя будешь, к чему мне тогда от тебя бежать, прятаться?

Взгляд прозрачных глаз мудрость выдает годами нажитую, опыт добытый да сомнение — Вэлори, может, и юна совсем, да слишком многое видела. Миг всего, короткий, но в память острым краем врезается. Лёд в глазах тает в сердце, озёрами делается, кожу греет, да силой напитывает, что с чужим неверием войну вести, что свою правоту доказывать.

— Твоя? — удивление заставляет замереть прежде, чем вопрос заданный страстной жаждою оборачивается. — Так бери. Считай, я твоя сейчас, ну же, сахарный.

Теснит его красавица, нет в её тоне той сладости, что с утра заставила под воду нырнуть, прижаться ближе до тепла, с ума сходя от того насколько ведьма ласкова. Огнём чёрным очи вспыхнули, в язвительной улыбке губы растянулись, зашипела она, змеёй кидаясь:

— Ну куда же ты, душа моя? Вот я, вот ты, коль хотел так бери! — кажется ли Балзару, иль и впрямь меж губ язык раздвоенный показывается — то, ему не ведомо, да только мысль о том, какова ведьма в действительности хлыстом яростным в пах ударяет, алый след в душе отпечатав.

В очах почерневших смертью засквозило, но Балзар ладони протянул, прижал к себе талию тонкую, притянул за скулу ласково, к губам прильнул с топящей да щемящей нежностью. Откуда в нём чувства такие робкие да невинные? Что это — не прогнил он насквозь как говаривают, не потерял себя в руках девичьих? Чудо ли, иль несчастье на голову, но шипение бешеное тает в ласке, успокаивается. Душа собственная в теле трепещет, но руки добычу не выпускают, жмут сильнее, теснее, пока губы по чужим скользят бережно.

Подаётся на миг только Вэлори, а в другой раскалённой ладонью отталкивает.

— Не боишься, безумец? — скалится она хищно, улыбается. Всё тело её форму меняет, очертания — бархат кожи ужесточается, крупной чешуи узор в нём проглядывает, зрачки к небесам и земле вытягиваются, во рту раздвоенный язык на миг появляется, прежде чем обернуться горячим шипением: — Я убить тебя могу за мгновение.

— Убивай, — мигом Балзар соглашается, деву медленно в кого-то неведомого перетекающую, перед собою разглядывая. В чёрных глазах пламя ада горит, в волосах искры сыплются обжигающе-страстные, задевая внутри то, что неведомо, на колени пред красавицей роняя.

Жаркое марево с ума сводит спереди, холодный воздух спину морозит — между молотом и наковальней, это здесь, сейчас, да только страху в нём нет. Может кто другой из деревенских бы и напугался, упал в ужасе да отчаянии, о пощаде взмолился, а Балзару нет до пощады дела ни капельки. Пальцы горят от того как кожу змеиную приласкать хочется, грудь спирает от жара чужого дыхания, страсть кипит внутри саламандрами, прижимая щекою к колену голому.

— Убивай меня, госпожа моя, медленно, дай каждую секунду почувствовать, — замирает хищница оторопело, тает, стоит только по коже скользнуть пальцами вверх, да губами к выемке под коленом прильнуть.

— Я возьму твою смерть, сахарный, — шёпот дразнит, и глухо с её словами Балзар соглашается, — и в сосуд к себе спрячу, милый мой. Будешь вечным слугой, бессмертным, отчаянным — не сбежать тебе, не сумеешь от меня схорониться.

Пальцы соскальзывают по коже, подбираются к горячей и влажной плоти, а Балзар лишь кивает на её слова, не противясь и страха не ведая. Да и можно ли испугаться, отчаяться, ежели предложена вечность в руках чужих? А коль зубы сведёт от желания, так всегда счастья попытать, да в деревню прийти, соблазнить наново какую красавицу.

— Коль я буду твоей, то и ты — только мой, — пальцы к горлу его прижимаются на короткий миг, а в другой вместо них ошейник колючий стискивает. — Ты боишься теперь, мой сахарный?

Пламя подземное в очах гуляет, дразнится, но Балзар лишь головой качает из стороны в сторону, подушечками по бёдрам соскальзывая, ягодицы трепетно сдавливая, теснее прижимаясь. Слова на чужом языке незнакомом обволакивают, да только тщетно ведьма на его страх надеялась — любопытство в крови кипит вместе с пламенем, страсть небывалая голову кольцом опоясывает, а в глазах мутнеет от желания.

Мягко, осторожно он теснее к ведьме становится, к животу губами прижимается, языком вниз дорожку оставляя, соскальзывая. Эта нежность внутри расцветает, за собой ведёт, стоит только ладонью к коже теснее прижаться, влагу меж бёдер одной рукой собрав, а другой пальцами меж ягодиц притереться осторожно и трепетно.

Нарастает гул слов и желание, изнутри будто жилы тянут медленно, но Балзар не замирает ни на мгновение, наслаждаясь переливами голоса. Ночь на комнату опускается маревом, хоть до тьмы ещё три часа, не меньше, и в дрожащей тьме виден силуэт мужской. Длинный балахон развивается, пальцы в чёрную кожу затянутые, плеча касаются, а невинный детский взгляд с толку сбивает, заставляя чувствовать себя потерянным. В очах чужих два небесных осколка спрятаны, губы пухлые в улыбке едва зримо колеблются, мрак покой обещает, отдых после долгого яркого дня, прохлада — от палящего зноя спасение.

Лишь дуновение ветра нездешнего с жаром ведьминым борется, ни на мгновение ей не уступая, а из самого Балзара паутиной эмоции тянутся, подчиняясь воле да словам, неторопливо в склянку укладываясь.

Холод смертельный, безжизненный тает со страстью Вэлори, обнимает его ведьма руками и ногами, покуда мороз лютый до костей добраться пытается, и стонет горячо, гулко, неистово.

— Последний раз, — совсем юный голос Смерти напоследок бросает, и холод безумный рассеивается, темнота становится сумраком, позволяя любоваться горячей Вэлори, — призовёшь опять — не откликнусь, ты знаешь. За сегодня цена двойная.

Чешуя чуть заметная постепенно кожей наново обращается, глаза ведьмины выцветают, становясь человечьими, искры в прядках гаснут, едва она склянку сжимает. Видно страшно должно быть Балзару теперь, да только он мешкать даже не думает, продолжает к ней страстно ластиться, да внутри совсем успокаивается.

— Твою смерть я сейчас держу, сахарный, — замечает она, улыбается склянкой поигрывая. — Разобьётся — и ты не жилец.

— Тогда крепче в руках держи, Вэлори, — на зов имени леденеет ведьма, каменной делается. Миг всего, а замест страстной да горячей девушки он впаян ладонями в ледяную статую.

— Ты ещё совсем юнец, жизни не видел, смерти и совести. И язык без костей, верно, не только в постели? — взгляд острый оторваться вынуждает, ответить на упрёк несправедливый:

— Смерть всем неведома, госпожа ведьма, жизнь — немногим, совесть — единицам. А телепать языком по словам мне не любо, коль за тем нет горячей невинности, мягкой кожи и криков пламенных. Секс мне ведом, страсть, желание — я могу поделиться, только смерть мою в руке крепче сжимай, госпожа ведьма. Авось, и научишь меня чему.

Взгляды их схлестнулись, замерли, в сундук склянка по воздуху поплыла, скрылась, а ведьма за собой потянула, с усмешкою:

— Раз уж ты и делишься даже, то идём — удивлять меня будешь в постели. Докажи что твои слова не пустой звук, и, кто знает, вдруг и впрямь твоею назваться захочется?

Замер на миг Балзар удивлённый, растерянный, чтоб всмотреться в глаза девичьи напротив. Будь она сейчас саламандрой огненной, ни секунды сомнений бы не испытывал, а так — то насмешка? Уловка? Шутка странная?

— Ты смеяться над деревенским увальнем вздумала? — на слова губы Вэлори улыбкою отзываются, а ошейник на горле крепче сжимается.

— Не убью — твоя смерть у меня в руках, помнишь, сахарный? Но ведь ты желал поделиться, согреть меня в страстном пламени — так вперёд! Как знать — может ты моя судьба, милый мой? Быть с тобою мне небом начертано, полюбить без оглядки сердцем ведьминым? — тянет она его как на привязи, да Балзар совсем не противится, к ней ближе шагает.

На кровати ткань нежная появляется, поверх ведьма ложится, да манит его к себе, шаг за шагом, теснее да, так, что промеж них даже воздуха не остаётся. Тут игрок Балзар не пальцем деланный, знает он как заставить прижаться красавицу, да забыть обо всём что вокруг. Не единожды мир останавливал для своих нежных ласковых пташек, так и Вэлори ему покориться.

— Коль тебя удивить смогу — будь моей, госпожа ведьма, — молвит тихо Балзар, в очи глядючи. Нет, не ведает нынче сомнений, знает — коль под пальцами кожа, так наверняка и победа им соблазнится.

— Отпустить не попросишь, сахарный? — мурлыканье в уши забивается, тает петушком сладким на огне, обволакивает. — Иль тебе свободу не надобно?

— Коль моей станешь — я свободным буду, хоть и твоим, — усмехается тонко Балзар, с себя медленно рубашку стягивая. — А ежели сама испугаешься, да передумаешь, так и вовсе на все четыре отпустишь.

Штаны да бельё к ногам падают, накрывает красивое тело Балзар собственным, сверху осторожно устраиваясь, позволяя своей страсти крепнуть, да в плоти жаром отдаваться.

Он в себе сомнений не ведает — быть ведьме его сегодня же.


	5. Chapter 5

Сверху остаться ему не позволено, ведьма нежная да властная под себя поднимает, сама устраивается, на короткий миг дочь Старейшины напоминая. В миг один в памяти Джемма всплывает, волосы её цвета спелого ореха, по плечам волной красивой рассыпавшиеся, волевой взгляд из-под кружева ресниц. Да вот только когда та красавица притворялась, Вэлори, ни секунды не раздумывая способна пеплом его обратить да по морю развеять, Страсть чужая в секунду льдом обжигающим делается, а колкие искры в уши шёпотом заливаются:

— Ты что же, вместо меня другую из памяти доставать вздумал? Видеть госпожу коль не хочешь, сахарный, так я тебе подсоблю в мгновение, — ладонь на вели опускается, тьмой мир закрывая, и обратно поднять их не удаётся, будто нет у него ни век, ни ресниц, словно стёрли глаза с лица.

Сколько б Балзар не силился, а увидеть красотку не дано ему, тьма полночное мир объяла, воле ведьминой подчиняясь. Да и разве это хоть сколько-нибудь значимо, когда не только глаза у него есть, но и руки, уши, да кожа, чужого сердца биение так остро чувствующая?

Под ладонями тело горячее в движение приходит, ластится к плоти налитой собственной, влажной, до сладкого испущенного дыхания, и ловит его Балзар отчаянно, рот распахивая и вдыхая тяжело.

— А коль ты меня видеть не хочешь, так, может, и слышать не желаешь? — мягкие маленькие ладони к ушам прижимаются, но собственных слов Балзар боле не в силах распознать, когда просит:

— Оставь, госпожа ведьма, ты же...

Глухота — это тоже не страшно, слепота не пугает, от того лишь сила в руках возрастает, стоит скользнуть по нежной коже, приласкать рёбра, подразнить грудь осторожно, как ладони в кровать неведомой силой вжимает. Ведьминых слов не расслышать безухому, но догадывается — даже это нельзя.

— Накажешь меня, госпожа драгоценная? — вопрос может быть тихий, или громкий излишне — ему то неведомо, только гулом в гортани отзывается, да прежде, чем понять удаётся, рассеивается. Тишина в голове воцаряется, но движения страстные напоминают — пускай его глаза закрыты, и слух украден, а её сердечко трепещущее кожей не почувствовать было б странно.

Нет, Балзар ни секунды не сомневается в том, как сладко Вэлори, она вниз скользит по плоти, всю её жаром своим обхватывая, пальцами плечи сгребая, как тисками кузнечными, да до боли ногти стискивает. Жар внутри распирает, вынуждает толкаться, вжиматься всё ближе, все теснее, ловя каждый выдох, жест и страстный стон кожей по дуновению горячему и вибрации мерной, пчелиной, догадываясь.

Ближе, глубже, теснее — губы чужие Балзар наугад ловит, рывком приподнимаясь, в страстный поцелуй утягивая. Может ведьма ждала, что он испугается? Что кричать начнёт, трястись в ужасе, умолять о пощаде — кто знает? Потешило б её это, отвратило бы, да внутри лишь горечь плодится и множится, от желания видеть Вэлори настоящей, желанною, той, чья тень промелькнула в заклятии.

Вот и шепчет Балзар запальчиво, от тоски задыхаясь в отчаянье:

— Твоё сердце на моей коже колотится, я губами чувствую стоны, — в ответ на признание движения замедляются, останавливаются, отстраняется горячее тело от собственного. — Не уходи, госпожа драгоценная, не бросай меня. Я весь твой, рёбра нараспашку, душа наизнанку — ничего не таю. Не скажу тебе слова дурного, коль мне в истинной форме покажешься. Али страшно со мной тебе — так я не обижу.

Неразумно Вэлори упрекать в страхе, да того глупей обещать быть ласковым, вот только Балзар шепчет, что сам ведает — что из этого другим говорил не единожды, что лишь ей, всегда слово своему верным защитником будучи. 

Кожа к коже с ума сводит, дразнится, ведьма ласково к нему притирается, покуда саламандры не только в его крови жаром вспыхивают, но и чешуёй поверх. Каждую из них он чует, погладить желает, губами прижаться, увидеть, понять и исследовать, да ничто из того не позволено — лежи дурень недвижим, да мучайся, о потерянной праведности сожалея. Только Балзар не терзает себя понапрасну — не проси он, едва ли желанная верхом нынче устроилась, а коль наглости уговориться с ведьмою, мол, его будет, так и не прижималась бы она сейчас грудями нежными, не скользила бы по телу пальцами.

— Мне б взглянуть в твои глаза чёрные, — признание неловким да жалким получается, но искренним — жар внутри сильнее скручивает, стоит только вспомнить тот образ, что недавно с ума его свёл, на колени пред ведьмой поставив вернее, чем любое колдовство, — я б тебя залюбил, драгоценная, как иные не смеют — бессовестно...

Сквозь скорлупки чешуек сердца биение не пробивается, а Вэлори лишь жмётся к нему сильнее, притирается, каждое движение до самой глубины заставляя прочувствовать. Он в жар обволакивающий толкается, губами к жестким пластинам жмётся, обезумевший, покуда раздвоенный язык по собственной шее соскальзывает. Миг лишь нужен, чтоб вообразить полудеву-полуящерку жаром пыщащую, и сорваться в неистовость.

Странно, но подмять под себя ведьму даже без рук получается — малость ему нужна, бросок рыси стремительный, чтоб прижаться к ней, вниз от плеча губами проскользить до груди под чешуйками мелкими почти полностью скрытой. Да вот только налившийся сжавшийся комочек плоти Балзар и вслепую находит, точно зная где искать его, покуда на коленях устроившись неустойчиво, в нежное тело вбивается.

Руки странно-свободными становятся, по телу скользят, бедра сжимают ласково, а губы всё шепчут запальчиво, пусть не слышит он своего голоса, однако в том, что от ведьмы слова не укрываются, не сомневается:

— Хоть на миг бы увидеть тебя. Чешуя предзакатным солнцем окрашена, очи страстью горят, угли в волосах... — нежность топит, сжимает ошейником, острыми краями впивается, но не на миг не выпускает его из рук уверенных, за собою ведущих. — Ты с ума меня сводишь, госпожа ведьма, ласкою...

Нету лжи в его голосе, помыслах — нежности такой он в жизни не ведывал, жажда доселе не приключалося, и всё, что есть в нём цветёт буйно, яростно, рассудок цветами на поляне виденными опутывая, покуда огненные ящерки по крови бегают, за собой страстью пылкою увлекая.

Запах цветочный, сладкий с ума тонким ароматом сводит, наполняя мир вокруг буйством для фантазии, прижимая сильнее к чужой коже, вынуждая искать губы своими и льнуть теснее, чувствуя жаркое, от тела исходящее марево, тая в нём нежно, податливо, оставаясь тем временем сильным, чтоб ладони по спине суматошно скользящие смогли ухватиться, найти в нём опору, знать, что он не подведёт.

Рот чужой на ласку раскрывается, отвечает язык раздвоенный на касание, а кожа трущаяся о мелкую да крупную чешую горит ещё сильнее от жара ведьминого.

«У меня твоя смерть», — обещала Балзару Вэлори, и он верит ей, нежностью дразнится — то на краю замрёт, то толкнётся неистово.

— Насладиться тобой позволь, — голос его в чужих губах теряется, — я с ума ведь сойду, коль не дашь, и к чему тебе безумный слуга, госпожа моя драгоценная?

На бедрах чужие ноги сжимаются на короткий миг, и мир яростным звоном обрушивается. Яркий свет бьёт в глаза жёлтым пламенем, стон последний в уши вливается, а то, как тело полузмеиное на миг содрогается, да вновь человеческим делается в разуме у Балзара навек отпечатывается.

Вокруг них цветов буйно, будто в поле они, а не в доме — оплетают цветы, странные, невиданные, каждую доску, ароматы свои распыляя, да дивиться заставляя тому, как девичья страсть выплёскивается.

— Никогда не думал, что с ведьмой — так, — признаётся он, на горячее тело глядючи, пальцами по плоти соскальзывает, смешок впитывает.

— С ведьмами всяко случается, сахарный. Но ты попробуй — авось удивишь меня, так твоей назовусь вдругорядь, — соглашается она, пальцами щёлкает, цветы дымным маревом рассеивая, да по кровати растягиваясь. — Сколько раз нужно тебе, чтобы увериться в том, что план твой пуст, а ты для меня как стекло заморское — прозрачен, как ни крути?

— Вечность может быть, — жмёт плечами Балзар, да рядом по кровати распластывается, на плечо себе Вэлори осторожно укладывая. — Сколько нужно, чтобы ты поняла — пред тобой я страха не ведаю, напугать меня не суметь тебе? Что готов смотреть на то, как ты человеческий вид теряешь, ящеркой делаясь, человечью личину линькой сбрасывая?

— Две вечности, — отзывается красавица-Вэлори насмешливо, — спи, мой сахарный. Завтра себя учеником ведьмы опробуешь. Свезёт, так удивить меня иначе, чем в постели сподобишься, нет, так теперь тебе бежать некуда.

— Может, — Балзар соглашается, прикрывая глаза послушно в чёрные как смоль пряди пальцами зарываясь. Страха он ни капли не чувствует — с тех пор как матери не стало на кой ему этот гость незваный? Для него надобно ценность иметь, а у Балзара всё за бесценок, почти даром. В миг любой он уйти в лес сможет, как домой, да там укрыться и спрятаться, а то и ведьму с собой увести, чтоб она поняла его — не боится Балзар ни её, ни магии.

И к чему это всё, коль матушка его была ведьмою? Нет, напугать его Вэлори едва ли сумеет, а он может и удивит её так, что солгать о том она не посмеет, да его назовётся, как и было обещано.


	6. Chapter 6

Дни сменяют ночи и наоборот, и Балзар привыкает к тому, что в доме помимо него кто-то ещё есть. Попервости непривычное да необычное вызывает отторжение, настораживает, да только Вэлори, прочно в сердце засевшая, странным образом всегда к месту оказывается. Ведьма упрочняется в его жизни так, будто оно всегда для неё отведено было, что среди дней, ныне занятых сбором да измельчением трав, что ночами, пускай ему до сих пор не позволено ни видеть её обращение, ни слышать его. На все увещевания о том, что её иная форма знакома ему, та лишь отмахивается, распаляя воображение.

Но Балзар отнюдь не гордый, трудно ль наслаждаться теми жаркими крохами, что успевает дорисовать фантазия, а жажда неусыпная каждый раз ведьмой оказывается утешена да приласкана? Кто другой, быть может и неистовствовал бы, да ждать Балзару труда не берёт. Тот, кому обуздать свои страсти подвластно всегда большего добивается.

«Хорошо с тобой», — странно рвутся из него слова, стоит только на ведьму взглянуть, да заместо них цветы терпко пахнущие прямо в доме распускаются. Каждый раз те разные, дивные да диковинные. Чудно это — прежде не видал такого Балзар, о чуде подобном не слыхивал, но ведьма лишь пальцами щёлкает, как те дымкой рассеиваются.

Коль драгоценная его в настроении, то она о неведомых ему рассказывает, а ежли как сейчас, то пускает по ветру, изгоняя из дома пеплом легчайшим да нежнейшим.

— Будь ты внимателен, сахарный, то заметил, что я делала, — мурлыканье под нос заставляет взгляд с плеча сползти, в зелье уставиться. В голосе шипами да иглами мысли скрежещут, о его бессилии оторваться от Вэлори напоминая. 

Терновник по потолку скрежещет, вокруг балок потолочных, шипами своими оборачивается, как в ответ на его страдания. Коль умели б цветы говорить, сколько всего б они своим видом поведали. Да, увы, те безмолвны, безропотны, волею ведьминой лишь появляются.

— Не был, — признаётся он честно, касаясь покатого губами, кончиком носа выше соскальзывая, — повторишь, госпожа ведьма, али мне додуматься надобно?

Взгляды их звенят друг о друга, сталкиваясь, в перекрестье неведомое чувство рождается, с головой Балзара наполняя трепетом да неслыханной нежностью.

— А сумеешь? — смешок насмешливый, шлепком по щеке приходится, заставляя в ответ скалится:

— Авось и сумею, тогда позволишь на тебя смотреть? — прозрачные глаза щурятся, взгляды звенят перекрещиваясь, а пальчики крохотные в прядях путаются, верней, чем сдавивший ошейник дыхания лишая.

Балзар не противится, наклоняется, чуя в себе и страсть и желание, азарт подгоняет его, и стоит лишь ему губ её коснуться коротко, пламенно, как в ответ выдыхает Вэлори:

— Слышать дам, и того с тебя будет достаточно, — губы её мягкие чуть шевелятся, отчего странным образом внутри огни зажигаются, да слабостью в колени отдаются.

Не противится Балзар — чай, не первый раз они спорят и не последний. Вдругорядь победит — так и тут ведьма отступится, а рано или поздно он своё возьмёт, выхватит из пламени жаркого, прижмёт крепче, не отпустит диво дивное, чудо чудесное.

Ведает о том его драгоценная, да противится — не ко времени, видно, любовь его, нужно ждать подмастерью торопливому. Ничего, Балзар своё выждет, пусть ожоги ладони покроют, пламя плоть дочерна разъест, кости белые оголяя, да ладоней уже не раскроет.

— Свари мне, мой милый, отчаянье, — усмехается Вэлори, выпуская пряди, большим пальцем по губам соскальзывая, — настоящее, горькое, терпкое. У тебя на то час и не более.

От волос её пахнет сладостью, а в глазах вызов страстный, яростный, да уверенность что он не справится. Может так и есть, не сумеет Балзар, да ошибаться ему не впервой. Не трясутся руки в ужасе, а в травах ему, пожалуй, равных на всём белом свете не сыщется. Коренья он и под землёй чует, да слышит, о значеньи по запаху догадывается.

Вода на дно котла плескает, шипит, с мелким крошевом маковых зёрен прогревается. Что ж, коль это отчаяние, значит там безысходность, а для них лишь один цветок годится — лилия гордая, белая, печальная. Терпкий запах смерти носа касается, нераскрытые бутоны в воду опускаются. Да, нет ничего неотвратимей чем кончина безвременная для простых людей — а для ведьм? Старость есть отчаяние? Рок, отмеряющий сколь положено увядания?

Мелкие лепестки фиалок высушенных гостью в котёл сыплются, пока Балзар своё варево длинной ложкой перемешивает. Оно чуть кипит, слабо булькает, а покуда ему стоять на огне, так Балзар другим занимается — кора дерева да зёрна пережаренные, терпко пахнущие мелким крошевом в ступке тереть приходится. Едва они соединяются, как раскалённым железом да лесным пожаром в нос даёт — нет ничего более отчаянного да страшного, чем стихия неудержимая.

— Варево твоё в кубок лить, — голос насмешливый ножом по стеклу невидимому скрежещет напоминанием Вэлори, и Балзар с ней соглашается. Чем бы зелье его ни пахло, да посылом преисполнено ни было, а кому-то пить его, травянистое. 

Лучше прочих для того цветок сахарный подойдёт, ароматы другие сбивающий. Колдует над котлом Балзар в самом верном смысле из всех — варево получается страшное, но едва ли это можно почувствовать аромат вдохнув, а вот вкус нужно править дольше. Сироп ягодный с травами смешивается, яством единым делаясь, все что есть в себя вбирая да выпариваясь. Варево берёт много сил да внимания, но Балзар над ним всё же старается.

Фиол солнечным цветом зелья наполняется, и лишь он да ведьма знают — схожесть с мёдом внешняя с тем что внутри общего ничего не имеет.

— Хорошо получилось, — похвальба Вэлори нежностью по хребту скользит, а тело её к спине медленно прижимается. — А теперь испей его, сахарный — дай проверить насколько действенно. Иль боишься всё ж?

— Отчего бы мне? — Балзар удивляется, за каплю с самого края на язык пробует — сладкими персиками на вкус отчаянье отдаётся, выпечкой сахарной пахнет, но внутри раскрывается медленной пеленой ужаса. — Я себе верю.

Ладонь хрупкая на века снова его опускается, свет гаснет, слепнет Балзар, покуда отчаяние в жилах силу набирает медленно, постепенно, заставляя в угол почувствовать загнанным. Капкан невидимый за спиной скалится, зарево костров бесконтрольных над головой развевается, кровь да песок вместе мешаются. Бежать некуда, не спастись, да и помочь некому — никого не останется, все истлеют пеплом белым да сажею чёрною к небу поднимутся.

— Тише, сахарный мой, — голос путеводный с сердцем гулко в груди бьющимся справиться помогает. Ошейник короткими иглами в шею впивается, а на глаза слезы наворачиваются. — А теперь, тебе страшно?

В мелодии её голоса нет веселья и радости, и Балзар головой из стороны в сторону качает, ручку крохотную в своих сжимая бережно, ранить боясь ненароком. В ней ведь хрупкости больше чем в юном дубовом ростке, нежность паутинную превосходит — сломать так легко, лишь двинуть ладонью неловко, и утрачена будет красота неописуемая.

— Ты уйдёшь, верно, стоит мне ошибиться, госпожа моя? — вопрос тихий чужим замиранием отзывается. — И к чему тебе, страстной человек с краю деревни, глупый увалень, коль пред тобой и короли склоняются?

Пальцы по прядям смолисто-чёрным соскальзывают по памяти, а Балзар всё улыбается, горечью преисполненный. Сердце шрамами старыми покрытое болит, памятью отдаётся, как матушка его умирала зимой, как он травы варил, да отыскивал среди леса хоть что-то, что боль бы её облегчило.

«Я всегда с тобой», — та ему молвила, очи навек свои закрывая. Осиротел тогда Балзар впервые, да не единожды — ныне тоже он брошен в безумии. Всё то кончится, глупо надеяться, и конец неминуем и близок. Нет, уйти нужно в лес, раствориться в нём, дать зверью растерзать себя, землю кровью удобрить, роднясь навек.

Слова бегут из него, воспоминанием, детским страхом, отчаяньем ни на что прочее не похожее, и всё же каждому с детства знакомое.

— Тише, сахарный, — вторит Вэлори, прижимается, а под дланями её платье стелется, покуда тело огнём разгорается, — твоя смерть у меня в руках, жизнь под пальцами. Разве брошу я приручённого мальчика?

Ошейник туго сжимается, перегорает от боли отчаяние, слёзы себе две дороги прокладывают, по щекам до шеи сползают, да под губами нежными теряются.

— Ты уйдёшь, — голос мерно от покорности содрогается, — так устроено. Матушка ушла в зиму, обещалась остаться, да покинула, и тебе время придёт. Как исчезнет, истлеет то, что отмерено, так исчезнешь. В мире иначе совсем не случается. Уходи сейчас, госпожа моя, иль не выдержит сердце мучения.

Губы сладкие к собственным прижимаются, жар чужого огня кожу греет неистово, ласка топит в себе, да с отчаяньем борется. Кто сильней — нежность иль зелье, то Балзар не ведает, но к поцелую тянется, осторожно к себе прижимая красавицу.

— Мне б воззвать к потерянной совести, — руки скользят по плечам, в волосах остаются, пряди длинные сквозь пальцы пропуская, покуда губы вновь и вновь его находят бережно, — да без строптивости и в отчаянье ты как улитка без раковины — нежный, беспомощный.

— То не правда, — руки девичью талию сжимают ласково, медленно, пальцы вверх по рёбрам движутся, а Балзар ведьму в стену ближайшую втискивает. — Тебя сломать да разрушить ума много не надобно — сберечь, вот беда моя. Ведьму статную разве может спасти деревенский увалень, ты скажи мне, госпожа драгоценная?

Его мысли в голове множатся, но стоит стону жаркому до слуха донестись — тлеют, как огнём приглушённые. Страсть чужая горячее тело вжимает ближе, теснее, покуда кожа чешуёй не меняется, от марева собственная согревается. Льнёт к нему Вэлори змеёй, в поцелуе кусается, да под руки его подставляется, позволяя чешуйки ощупывать. Раздвоенный язык творит чудеса во рту, с ума сводит, неистовостью, покуда драгоценная телом к телу его прижимается.

Ткань одежд к ногам опускается, в голове мысли путаются, безысходность с тоской уступает напору ведьминому, жар по рассудку ползёт огненной саламандрою, эмоции зельем нанесённые, языком пламенным слизывая. В глотке мелкие угли тлеют, вынуждая теснее прижиматься к телу раскалённому, скользить пальцами по горячей и влажной плоти, чувствуя, как нежная ладонь его живота касается, да ниже соскальзывает, накрывая до гулкого стона.

В пламени ведьмином всё стороннее тает да тлеет, лишь Вэлори остаётся что в душе, что под пальцами, в уши стонами забирается, с ума сводит ласками нежными, умелыми, торопливыми.

— Тише, душа моя, — шепчет она в губы, выдыхает томно да ласково, — я с тобой, значит справимся.

Ошейник слабеет на горле давая вдох полной грудью сделать, и жёстче смыкается. Горячее по спине течёт, но боли Балзар не чувствует, только страсть его собой поглощающую, томность да ласку следом пепловым оставляя.

Мир сгорает в гудящем пламени, цветочный запах нос дразнит наново — едва зрение возвращается, как белые лилии, хижину опутавшие, в глаза бросаются. Прежде то был цветок незнакомый, а теперь вона как — отчаянье дало о себе знать цветами белыми, вперемешку с фиалками мелкими, скорбными.

— Обещала — и слово держу, сахарный, — усмехается ведьма, вернув человечье обличье, — вдругорядь лучше слушай, что велено, иль тебе варить смерть да испробовать.

— Моя в твоих руках, закупорена, — усмехается в ответ Балзар, на то, как платье само по коже нежной ползёт да застёгивается. — А ежели испытать меня снова вздумаешь, так я согласный.

Взгляды из опять перекрещиваются, искрят, да только на сей раз Балзар знает — жалость да сочувствие ведьме его ведомы, а значит рано или поздно ей быть его. Не из камня сердце её сделано.


	7. Chapter 7

День за днём тает под пальцами, в недели складывается, те — в месяцы, а последние так и вовсе исчезают как дымка, будто и не было, вот только за это время привыкает Балзар к компании ведьмы своей окончательно. Поутру она ящеркой из кровати выскальзывает, в ванне горячей плескается часами, а единственный раз как они вместе в лес вышли, так и вовсе в огонь костра нырнула, посмеиваясь.

«Не в силах он ранить ведьму огня, саламандру», — сказала ему то Вэлори, оттого мысль о ящерке драгоценной, из золота сделанной да рубинами украшенной так голову его покинуть не в состоянии.

— А не холодно тебе? — Балзар любопытствует в один из дней, пытаясь припомнить как же долго они вместе быт ведут, кров да хлеб один делят, что за время это привык он к разным странностям, дикостям ведьминским.

Стоит Вэлори осерчать за что, закручиниться, как вокруг неё жаркое марево появляется, от которого всё, чего коснётся — раскаляется, горит алым пламенем, иль в мгновенье обугливается. Как она ещё дом не сожгла то загадка, ответ на которую ему неведом, да Балзар опять о том ведьму не расспрашивает. Не беда пока, смысла нет кручиниться.

— Ни мороза не чувствую, ни огня я, сахарный, — задумчиво Вэлори отзывается, зелье для Старейшины в котле пальцем помешивая прямо из кресла — магия вертит длинную ложку, огонь под посудой желанием лишь её тлеет. — Коли вздумаешь морозом мучить, так знай что бессмысленно.

— Я — и мучить? — удивляется Балзар, растирая травы на мазь от ожогов, кою велено драгоценною госпожой было за сегодня сделать. — Да с чего бы мне? Иль хоть раз я обидел тебя ненароком, госпожа моя?

Тишина промеж них тонкой нитью растягивается, повисает задумчивость паутиною, едва взглядами они пересекаются. Упрёк прячь не прячь, а проскальзывает, про себя то Балзар без подсказки ведает, оттого только миг на ведьму свои глядит, да вновь на травы глядит, на драгоценную лишь искоса поглядывая.

— Может и нет, да в человечьей крови это, — наконец, ведьма соглашается, поджимая губы, да наполняя фиалы зельем свежесваренным, закупоривая магическими знаками, чтоб кто любопытный нос не сунул ненароком — иль нарочно, ежели какой дуралей решит так счёт жизни выписать. — От себя не сбежать, милый мой.

Призадуматься приходится Балзару — было ль с ним такое, чтоб нароком он кому зла желал, чтоб над слабым издеваться вздумал, посмеялся над трусом, задирал несчастного, но в памяти ничего не находится. До младых совсем лет память ворошит — чиста она да пуста, как невинная.

— Не сбежать, — вторит он Вэлори задумчиво, едва дверь открывается, гостью впуская. 

Дочь старосты ничуть не изменилась за месяц, да и с чего бы ей — красота её всё ещё нежная, пряди цвета ореха спелого в длинную косу собраны, о том, как по плечам рассыпались, по коже скользили, как глаза голубые в удовольствии закатывались. Строптивая девочка нынче глядит неуверенно, с ноги на ногу переминается, из-под ресниц длинных трепетно смотрит, губы кусая, то ль стыдясь ему в глаза взглянуть, то ль того, что замест неё принято было наказание.

— Меня папенька за зельем отправил, да велел узнать не нужно ли чего, как справляетесь, — голос в звонкости растерял, хоть красотка пытается, а Балзар усмехается чуть, в собственной силе над другими уверяясь. Он и без того знал, что вернётся к нему, и теперь ни мгновенья сомнений не ведал в правоте своей. 

— Готово зелье, — фиал крохотный в пальцы влетает, на ладошки поставленные падает, по ведьминому велению, — что до нас, вон, расспроси моего сахарного, пусть проводит тебя до деревни.

В миг мертвеет Старейшины дочь, кожей выцветает как краснёная ткань под ярким солнцем, в страхе взгляд долу опустив, сжав края сарафана в пальцах до хруста, да кивает, боясь очи наново поднять на Вэлори, как на зверя дикого, что ей в глотку кинется, коль вызов бросить посмеет.

Палец резким рывком на дверь указывает, а ошейник туго сжимается, власть ведьмы над ним утверждая.

«Тише, тише», — теперь уже сам Балзар шепчет тихонько, да посмеивается — то ли ревность его шею сжала, то ли страх, да вот только ведьма к нему равнодушной не осталась, не дала позабыть о том, что он — её. Да Балзар в общем-то не противится, и к чему? Ему саламандра огненная интереснее любых женских прелестей — что скользить по чешуе медленно, что язык раздвоенный чувствовать, а стоны горячие так и вовсе с ума способны любого свести. И свою драгоценную променять на простую красавицу? Не бывать тому.

А тем временем Джемма слезами заходится, тонко всхлипывает, как по кончине безвременной, да бормочет под нос себе тихо невесть что. Стоит только вслушаться, как дивится поболе приходится:

— Бедный, бедный, Балзар, — причитает тихонько дочь Старосты, в изумлении заставляя округлить глаза, 

То совсем не наиграно, настоящий страх всегда пахнет раскалённым железом да лесными пожарами, не смеётся Балзар, лишь расспрашивает:

— Отчего же я бедный, красивая? Я богат новыми знаниями, — пожимает плечами спокойно он, и его лёгкость Джемму легонько касается, облегчая чужие печали-горести, — хорошо мне, красна девица, не кручинься.

— Да как же! — восклицает Джемма отчаянно да неистово, ладони к щекам прижимаются, очи синие морями оборачиваются, влагой наполняются. — Ты ведь вон какой красивый, живой, настоящий, а она... Она ведь совсем мёртвая!

«Может ты смотрела куда не туда?» — так и хочется Балзару спросить, да ведь они на одну и ту же ведьму глядели. Будь она мёртвая, он бы чувствовал, и когда не глядит на неё, а без зрения оставался он не единожды, и, как знает, не раз ещё останется. Пальцы просто так не обманешь, значит посмеялась его драгоценная над девушкой, что причиной его счастья нежданного стала, аль решила испугать несчастную?

— Её кожа иссохла, руки в пятнах, на черепе паутина замест волос — она дряхлая, глаза выцвели, да ведь в гроб краше кладут, бедный! — признание сердечное, чистое, заставляет на миг сморгнуть, в чужие уставиться. 

Ошейник слабнет, не давит боле, но привычный к этому Балзар лишь ладонью скользит по шее, шипы с внутренней стороны оглаживает. Нет, он себе доверяет, знает — Вэлори его полуящерка, а что Джемма старушку увидела, разве то беда? Что его не касается, не тревожит, то к чему о том думать надобно?

— Для меня она иная совсем, не бойся, красавица, — утешенья его не складываются, слова подводят миг, иной, покуда та к широкой груди прижимается, да на плече горестно всхлипывает, судьбу местного охальника от души всей оплакивая, — ты пойми, не несчастен я. Будь то так, я б ушёл, в лесу спрятался так, что и ведьме не сыскать меня было бы. 

Застывают слёзы на щеках, кивает девица несчастная мелко, взгляд отводит как от прокажённого, но Балзара то не печалит вовсе.

— Ты бы видел её как есть, передумал бы. — тихо шепчет она, да вот только сомненья одолевают — кто из них ведьму истиной ведает — пришлая дочь Старейшины, или он с ней постель делящий? Да и есть ли в том разница, покуда его сумасшествие барабанами в венах пускается, огненными ящерицами страсть разжигает, напоминает, как узкие плечи от отчаянья им же сваренного прикрывали.

— Пусть даже она и старая, пусть иссохла давно и измучилась — мне опорой ей быть, раз уж выбрала, — пальцы девичьи ошейника касаются, тот на руки чужие падает, обнажая пред Джеммою ряд мелких красных пятнышек.

— Отчего ты не снял его сам? Почему даешь ей горло сжимать? Что же в этой жуткой старухе такого, что так покорно под нож её ластишься? — все вопросы верны, без сомнения, да ответ у него лишь один для неё находится:

— Люба она мне, красивая. Потому и не вижу её старости, оттого я и страха не ведаю, — вновь озёра глаз чужих слезами наполнены, да поделать с собой Балзару нечего. Может и права была Вэлори — человек он в мере достаточной, чтобы боль причинять тем, кто с ним рядом находится. Ранил ли он так госпожу свою? Обидел ли ненароком?

«Ты что же, вместо меня другую из памяти доставать вздумал?» — голос Вэлори вторит в сознании ревностно. Если б не то, видел ли бы он её? Дала ли б насладиться настоящим зрелищем, как человеческое на коже тает, саламандровой страсти покоряясь? 

— Не кручинься обо мне, — ошейник из пальцев чужих Балзар забирает уверенно — коль в том за обиду ведьмину наказание, то носить он его будет до прощения, но застёгивать лишь одна рука должна — та, что надела некогда, — есть в деревне люди достойнее для твоих тревог, милая.

В синих озёрах нашлось понимание, опустила девица голову, зашагала по деревенским улицам грустная, а сам Балзар, глянув вслед ей, домой направился путём коротким, ведьмин ошейник крепко в ладони сжимая. Может он и не прав, и ошибся, да только сердце его одна лишь страсть ведома, и желание прикоснуться к Вэлори изнутри зверем диким скребёт, наружу просится.

Обратный путь вдвое короче получается, да лежит через поляну, где он видел цветок тот, неведомый — словно птица заморская, яркая, а в хвосте её перышки острые, на концах огни горят ведьмины. Плоский тот, невзгодами сдавленный, чтоб найти постараться приходиться, да на сей раз в себе Балзар уверен — пусть не ведает он откуда такой, с хвостом огненным, а явились они вместе с ведьмою, так дома ему и оставаться.


	8. Chapter 8

— Воротился, однако, — удивлённый голос ведьмы в лоб бьёт чужой уверенностью — отвернётся от неё, отречётся, забудет да сбежит зайцем перепуганным.

— Ежели ты мне не рада, я пойду, — плечами Балзар чуть пожимает, в пальцах стебель сочный крутя, да в глаза выцветшие глядя. Нет, не видит он того, что ему Джемма описывала — ни рук трясущихся, на пятен старческих, да и пряди чёрные волной по плечам спускаются, тонкой лентою перехвачены. Всё знакомое, виданное много раз каждым днём наново изведанное, любимое.

Стоит Вэлори напротив котла, сама колдует о чём — не ведомо, да только жаром пышет огненным каждый раз, как к ворожбе обращается. Пряди мягкие от пыла шевелятся, духота собой комнату распирает, но Балзар ближе шаг делает, ладони на талии тонкой устраивая, да подбородком по плечу скользя.

— Ошейник лишь застегни, госпожа ведьма, — тот в её руки с цветком укладывается, и долго смотрит на них, покуда длинная деревянная ложка сама по бортам котла прохаживается, густое варево перемешивая.

Виснет промеж них тишина, чувствами наполненная. Рвётся сотня слов изнутри, да так ни в одним более не становится, покуда Балзар ответа её дожидается. Медлит его драгоценная с ответом, изводит, да известно — лучше его дождаться, не сломав тишину неловким словцом.

— Сам решил, али подсказал кто? — светлые глаза в душу впиваются, но улыбкой Балзар отвечает, склоняясь так, чтобы пальчики по шее скользнули, шипы к коже приладили, покуда острый обод теснее садится, власть чужую над ним утверждая.

— Неужто твоему сахарному подсказки иные нужны, кроме разума? — усмехается он, выпрямляясь да лицо напротив разглядывая. Может быть околдован он, или слеп, да какая нынче разница, когда дивный цветок так на птицу похожий в пальцах вертится, а на тонких концах огненные хвосты распускаются? — Покуда ты на меня обиду держишь я его носить буду, как твой покорный пёс, только б вину загладить за сделанное.

Тихо опять промеж них становится, дрожит воздух пламенным маревом, сотрясается. Драгоценной его лицо под взглядом ломается, маскою неживой искажается:

— А коли не по вине ты его получил? — очки острыми осколками льда в сердце впиваются, да чёрные угли зрачков мелкими алыми искрами вспыхивают.

— Тем паче — наградой так даже приятнее, — соглашается Балзар, губами к тыльной стороне ладони на миг прижимаясь, а уж в следующий отпуская кожу нежную. — В жизни я не поверю, мол, ты ко мне недоброе замыслила, госпожа моя. У тебя моя смерть в сундуке не просто так спрятана. С первой встречи ты нашей уверилась, что не навредишь без желания, значит есть у меня шанс, и моей назовёшься однажды.

Упрёк ныне в полупрозрачных очах написан, да только ни стыда ни голоса совести не слышит Балзар, улыбается. Захоти от него то спрятать Вэлори, то ей стоило б его заклясть на любовь, на страх иль на преданность, да только с тех самых пор, как увидал её он со Старейшиной, так и не отпускает его драгоценная, все мысли собой заняв.

— Ведьмы долго живут, — напоминать того даже не требуется, да Балзар послушно кивает, и щекой ко лбу на миг прижимается, выдыхая в нежном признании:

— Тем верней, что кончина моя в твоих руках — как пожелаешь, так глаза твои мозолить я перестану. Пожелаешь прогнать — уйду, вернёшь — с тобою останусь я. Испугать меня ты не в силах, так что ты понапрасну стараешься.

Миг — и холод грудь обжигает, тепла до костей пробирающего лишаясь, из рук ведьма выскальзывает, по ту сторону котла становится, да серьёзнеет:

— Скажи что за зелье томится да булькает. Угадаешь — взглянуть дам, посмотрим, пустой ли трёп слова твои, али им цена назначена. Верен ли ты себе, можешь ли быть тем, кого подле себя захочу, иль дальше бравады зайти не сумеешь.

«Слепоты», — едва с губ не срывается — столько времени ему колдунья отказывала, а тут, вдруг решилась? С чего бы? Нет, точно зрения лишить пожелала, чтобы он, напоследок, помучался.

Было б то правдою и не захватила бы драгоценная его разума, то было б слишком жестоко для жгучей красавицы, коль обещано, мол, узрит её, значит это верно и сбудется, и не ослепит Балзара сие варево — обезмолвит, чтоб сказать не смог, закричать, ежели вдруг отчается как в прошлый раз. Жаль ли его госпоже, что сего зелья вместе с отчаянием в стекло заточённым не было?

Не узнать уж теперь.

— Тишина в твоём котле булькает, уваривается, — усмехается Балзар чуть кивая и внимательней вглядываясь в серебристое зелье, грозой неукротимой пахнущее, свежестью внеземной, — безмолвие плещется.

Прозрачные глаза чернотой наливаются, вновь зрачки к небу тянутся, земле-матушке кланяются, вытягиваясь, да распахиваются как в иной мир вход, да расширяясь, подрагивают:

— Испей же, мой сахарный, и иди ко мне, — томный зов вынуждает сглотнуть, застыть на месте, будто громом поражённому, да протянуть ладонь к ложке замершей. Там лишь капли, остаток, но и того довольно будет, чтобы голос растаял окончательно, покуда действие зелья не кончится.

— Иди ко мне, — тянет его Вэлори нитями невидимыми, а Балзар и не противится, шагает, будто на привязи, с себя одежды на досчатый пол сбрасывая.

На скулах мелкая чешуя огненными играми переливается, расползается чернотой по плечам перламутровой, а язык раздвоенный изо рта высовывается. Все это уже видел некогда Балзар, помнит накрепко, как тогда поражённый с ума сошёл на невиданной красоте ведьминской. Пальцы по платью её соскальзывают, вниз стягивая, а глаза каждый шорох запоминают, каждый взгляд немой, настороженный.

Нос у Вэлори с щеками сливается, пальцы когтями заостряются да чернеют, будто обугливаются, а в волосах искры огненные пляшут, то золотом, то рубинами вспыхивая.

Язык будто к дну рта прилипает, и нет никакой возможности его оторвать, слово вымолвить, о том, как прекрасна драгоценная саламандра признаться. В мареве страсти кожу жжёт, припекает, но Балзар ни на миг не останавливается, стягивает её одежду, чтобы увидеть то, как бёдра, чешуёю покрытые перед ним в приглашении распахиваются.

Нет в нём сил ужержаться, да не приласкать её так, как и хочется — ноги тесно к ушам прижимаются, стоит ему скользнуть промеж них с нехитрою ласкою, а после провести кончиками самыми там, по самому краю, где чёрная да жёсткая чешуя начинает.

— Ты безумец, ослеп, не иначе, — шепчет стонами Вэлори, тянет пряди к себе, пылко да напористо. Лишь сейчас видит Балзар как вокруг цветы появляются — бутоны тянутся лозами, прорастают сквозь дом, ближе ползут медленно.

Нет, он видит, видит столько всего, чего прежде не видывал, а в груди сердце молотом бухает. Страсть с ума сводит, кости плавит жар чужой, но Балзар ни на миг красавицу не выпускает, горит в её пламени. Ползут лозы по кровати, пятки щекочут, бессовестные, заставляя его поторапливаться.

— Ты не смей, мой сахарный, забываться — ты со мной, не забыть тебе этого, — шипы ошейника глотку стискивают, дыхания на миг лишают, а в другой уже нежные руки к себе ближе тянут, поверх жаркого тела укладывают.

Под ладонями кожа краснеет, да ожоги на нём не появляются, лишь цветы буйством алых всполохов, маленьких птиц всё пространство собой заполняют. Губы его с её встречаются коротко, вдругорядь находят, оставляя, чтоб по коже плеча пробежаться, покуда мягко ведьма к нему притирается.

— На тебя лишь смотрю, — слова вылетают беззвучными, но понятными, усмехается ведьма, смеётся горько, сжимается.

— Знаю, сахарный — иначе и быть не могло. Ты пришёл ко мне, страстью ведомый, да расцвёл твой цветок проклятущий, игру мне попортив любимую, — от толчка голосок обрывается, желание жаром внизу живота нарастает, да цветы не дают задохнуться.

Лозы уже вдоль их тел протягиваются, пропускает под них руки Вэлори, да хватается. Тлеют одни, но другие вместо них, запястья её перехватывают, не дают жару ведьминому с собою расправиться. Балзар и не ведает, что творится, да для него это всё малозначимо — только стоны её, страстью подёрнутые чёрные очи, нежность, с ума сводящая. Нет, не будет ему с другими покоя — не сейчас, не после того как она, обернувшаяся почти саламандрою, по бёдрам его ногами проводит, теснее прижимаясь, да подбадривая.

Страсть кипит в крови огненными ящерками, внизу живота собирается, и умело он ласкает нежную, мягко грудь в чешуиной броне в пальцах стискивая, рёбра прикрытые подушечками обнеживая, поцелуями в шею двоих с ума сводя под толки барабанному ритму покорные.

В руках Вэлори огонь занимается, горят лозы, да вновь удерживают да перехватывают, скользят по животу её нежному, за поцелуями следуя, к кровати ведьму силой вжимая. Ошейник его крепче стискивает, а её цветы отпускают, заставляя тому Балзара подивиться.

Только мысли он назад все отбрасывает, за спиной своей оставляет, страсти всего себя отдавая. Птичьи пёрышки цветов вверх ползут, ароматом соблазняя неистовым, с ног сбивают, вынуждая окончательно потеряться в саламандре огненной, раствориться, чувствуя как голос вновь к нему возвращается, тихим стоном «любовь моя», оборачивается.

Стынет мир, как и страсть, расползается душным маревом. Свежий ветер дарует дыхание, огненной дланью цветы сминаются, в дымку лёгкую превращаются.

По глазам ведьмы видно — едва ль ему такой зов позволен, да только Балзар ни мгновенья не сомневается, наново именует её:

— Любовь моя.

Чернотой его мир растворяется, в глубине пламя подземное зарождается, всё смывая, до костей обугливая.


	9. Chapter 9

Едва тьма пред очами рассеивается постепенно на «нет» сходя, да являя реальность существующую, как себя в ведьминых руках Балзар обнаруживает.

— Да очнись же ты, ну открывай глаза свои, мой сахарный, — мягкий голос из дрёмы выводит, от улыбки сердце в груди замирает — никогда за всё время не смотрела на него так Вэлори, а теперь одного взгляда достаточно, чтоб сказать сомнений не ведая:

— Моя.

Округляются очи прозрачные, в снегах взгляда Балзар теряется — быть отвергнутым то не ново, сколько раз потребуется, столь он ей всего себя в руки вложит, покуда принят не будет, так, как есть, с потрохами, несчастьями да горестями. И поймёт его драгоценная — он её такую же удержит — без прикрас, как есть, от первого дня и до последнего, коль захочет.

— Ты же душа моя, совсем глупенький, — журит ведьма нежно, да ласково, пальцами тонкими да проворными в пряди медленно зарывается, жестом единым ошейник растворяет, будто его и не было. — Я ведь тебе о том сразу поведала, но ты же хотел ведьму добиться, испытаний пройти — к дракону вдругорядь отправлю, чтоб повадно не было. Да вот только где же видано, чтоб друид на дракона ходил?

Колокольчиками красавица-саламандра посмеивается, гулким шорохом те в груди отзываются. А разгадка перед носом его лежала, да только не заметил он, решил — шутит проказница, дразнится.

— Разве ж я друид? — дивится он вместо этого, оставляя укоры на завтра, а то, на послезавтра, покуда казниться не будет желания. — Посмотри на меня, госпожа моя, я простой деревенский увалень.

— У которого райский цветок — стрелиция, в руках цветёт, распускается, — от насмешки Вэлори в груди сердце с ритма сбивается, а она кивает на единственный из всех в огне уцелевший цветок, рядом с ними лежащий. — Увалень, сахарный, кто на печи лежит, на супругу любуется, себя с места на место перекладывает. А ты и работы не боишься, ни магии, и в руках у тебя дело спорится, а за окном лес, каких мир не видывал. И птичка-цветок, стрелиция.

От мягкого голоса Балзар смаргивает, да внимательней в ведьму всматривается. Похвала, конечно, приятная, да ведь так любой дурак сумеет. Иль она говорит ему, мол, достоин он? Не настолько плоха его партия и надежда есть?

— Да, цветок, дивный да неведомый, да такой любой из заморских стран привезти может, — отвечает Балзар слова подбирая медленно, но страха и поныне не ведая, глупцом показаться не стыдясь перед ведьмою. Раз взялась учить — пусть учит скорей, чтоб ему её звать по имени, выдыхать ей на ушко «Вэлори», да смотреть как от страсти на том чешуйки мелкие появляются.

Мягкие пальцы стебель сжимают, и течёт вдоль него живое пламя, крохотными ящерками по лепесткам соскальзывая, да среда цветку ни мгновенья не делая.

— Ежели ведьме суждено влюбиться, то в саду расцветает стрелиция, страстью пронизывает двух несчастных, да скрепляя союз высшим знамением, — чуть мурлычет Вэлори, его пряди сквозь пальцы пропуская, да тянет их, заставляя в глаза взглянуть, — только вот много позже она расцвела, чем ударило меня адским пламенем. Не моя то влюблённость, сахарный.

В голове мигом все воспоминания вспыхнули — и то, как у него круглый год розовый куст цвёл, как в лесу его привечали деревья радостно, как трава сухая силой жизненной наполнялась, стоило лишь семени на неё выплеснуться. Верил прежде Балзар в совпадения, да теперь сомнения в душе его проросли, поднялись как трава опосля дождя долгого, покуда не сменились уверенностью, что права, как ни крути, драгоценная, то проказа — его рук дело.

— Так цветы те в кровати — мои были? — дивится Балзар, смех переливчатый в ответ получая:

— Многого ты не видел, душа моя — ничего, мне по нраву твои ласки цветочные, как тебе чешуя саламандрова. Только сдерживать силу надобно — мне тебя не убить огнём, не спалить дотла в страсти пылкой, яростной, а вот ты сжать лозами горазд, — признаётся ему ведьма шёпотом, да скользит ладонями по груди, — от того, чтоб сдержать тебя, сахарный, мне ошейник приладить пришлось. Боль — немногое, что способно отвлечь твоё колдовство.

Мысли в голове спутались, да Балзару разобраться не трудно оказывается — от того он уставший был после, что отдал больше, чем думал, оттого всегда рассеивала дымку цветов Вэлори, чтоб не успел он увидеть путы страстные, да испугаться.

— Отчего же ты сразу мне не поведала? Думала — сбегу, как и с образом? — щурится он недоверчиво, опасливо, да ведьма от ответа не уходит, говоря как оно есть:

— Ты не первый, кто люб мне оказался, да только единственный, кто пустил саламандру в сердце. Из-за тебя зацвела стрелиция, райский цветок указал, что влюбишься. Раз принёс мне его — не откажешься теперь, сахарный, не отвертишься. Моим быть — дело трудное.

— Назовись моей — всё я сделаю, — в тон ей отвечает Балзар, глаза щуря весело, — лучшим буду, коль пожелаешь, ибо стыдно быть твоим иначе мне. 

Под его руками улыбается ведьма игриво, да ласково, к себе тянет ближе, в губы шепча, выдыхая:

— Убеди меня, сахарный. Удиви, а я после — подумаю.

Обращается кожа чешуёй саламандровой, цветёт буйным цветом стрелиция, любовью колдовской напитываясь.


End file.
